Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - High Streamer
is a novel written by Yoshiyuki Tomino, illustrated by Yukinobu Hoshino and published by Tokuma Shoten between the years 1987 and 1988 in the magazine Animage. The plot of the Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack movie was a modified adaptation of this novel. When the decision was made to turn High Streamer into a movie, Tomino drew up a new story outline which added Beltorchika Irma and turned Amuro Ray into a family man. The sponsors didn't like the idea, and reverted to the original High Streamer storyline, but Tomino later wrote a new novel based on his rejected movie plot. In 2002, the novel was reprinted with new covers, new illustration and new designs by Chimaki Kuori. Story In UC 0093, Char Aznable returns as leader of Neo Zeon, and is determined to drop the asteroid base Axis on Earth. Opposing him is the task-force Londo Bell, led by Amuro Ray and his ν Gundam. The final battle will take place over the Earth Sphere. Chapters Volume 1 – Amuro *Chapter.A: Cunningham Joe *Chapter.B: Alena’s Escape *Chapter.C: Acting *Chapter.D: Alena Paige *Chapter.E: Mobile Fight *Chapter.F: Cross Time *Chapter.G: Again *Chapter.H: Zeta’s Invasion Volume 2 – Quess *Chapter.I: Relief *Chapter.J: With Bright Noa *Chapter.K: Nu Gundam *Chapter.L: Alena’s Room *Chapter.M: Second Contact *Chapter.N: Full Attack *Chapter.O: Diversion *Chapter.P: Londenion Volume 3 – Char *Chapter.Q: Under Meeting *Chapter.R: Training *Chapter.S: Nanai’s Room *Chapter.T: Foul Operation *Chapter.U: Axis Field *Chapter.V: Nucleus Light *Chapter.W: Many Times *Chapter.X1: Wave of Influence *Chapter.X2: Color of the Cosmos Characters Earth Federation Forces *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Chan Agi *Bergmann Offer *Christina *Cunningham Joe *James Shutronger *Jeff *Joe Sei *John Bauer *Kimberly *Kimeron *Krad *Macias Tester *Marian *Mestemar Dillon *Milton *Orjan Blomkfir *Toffler Langelarge Neo Zeon *Char Aznable *Gyunei Guss *Quess Paraya *Nanai Miguel EGM *Zeta Mandira *Kathie Garyzach *Alena Paige *Amran Mechanics Londo Bell/Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RGM-88X Jeddah *RGM-89 Jegan *RGZ-91 Re-GZ *RX-93 ν Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Base Jabber *Clop-class *Ra Cailum-class *Salamis Kai-class Neo Zeon Mobile Weapons *AMS-119 Geara Doga *MSN-04 Sazabi *MSN-04X Sazabi Test Prototype *NZ-222 Psyco Doga *NZ-333 α Azieru *RMS-116H Hobby Hizack Vehicles and Support Units *Musaka-class *Rewloola-class *Shackles EGM *MS-06 Hobby Zaku *Gabool Bergson Model 2 Trivia *The Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children novel used a modified version of the High Streamer storyline, originally proposed for the film. Original Version 20090406233052.jpg|Hi-Streamer novel part 1 (2009 reprint) 20090406233048.jpg|Hi-Streamer novel part 2 (2009 reprint) 20090406233044.jpg|Hi-Streamer novel part 3 (2009 reprint) 16d5448361904b22e827dddb7469a3911321906539_full.jpg 03d3619c6d6c096dda694c5eafc9d3dc1321906547_full.jpg 7ef958c93504de78ae13a497f72063581321906551_full.jpg c4a48c1bad59e75ce7c683cf7177f6301321906544_full.jpg Tugi15 1.jpg f5e6285824c5b4e692709976119de6851327694818_full.png hs2.jpg Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-245.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-246.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-247.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-248.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-249.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-250.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-251.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V02-253.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V02-254.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V02-255.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V02-256.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V02-257.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V02-258.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V02-259.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V02-260.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-271.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-272.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-273.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-274.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-275.jpg|Illustration by Yukinobu Hoshino 2002 Illustrations Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-001.jpg|Hi-Streamer novel part 1 (2002 reprint) Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V02-001.jpg|Hi-Streamer novel part 2 (2002 reprint) Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-001.jpg|Hi-Streamer novel part 3 (2002 reprint) Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-002.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-002.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-017.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-055.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-085.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-105.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-153.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-177.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-211.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V01-229.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-021.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-049.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-073.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-107.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-125.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-157.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-193.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-225.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Gundam Chars Counterattack - High Streamer RAW Novel V03-253.jpg|Illustration by Chimaki Kuori Fanart CCA high streamer - MS.jpg|CC High Streamer - MS gavriil.jpg References 1334882291827.jpg High Streamer.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-19-905125-8 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-19-905129-6 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-19-905130-2 External links *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Hi Streamer on MAHQ *http://www.tokuma.jp/bunko/dual-bunko/1176094615263 *http://www.zeonic-republic.net/?page_id=647 Category:Stubs